Covenant Separatists
by Max1026
Summary: In the year 2559, the Covenant Separatists are still at war with the Loyalists. Without the proper technology to repair damaged ships and the loss of what to believe in, how will the Separatists win the war? Will one event be the answer. Later Arby, Rtas
1. Chapter 1

Covenant Separatists

Info: Hello, many of you might know me from my other story The Covenant Separatists. But I decided to make a new, more realistic story of the events taken place after Halo 3 in the perspective of the Covenant Separatists, such as the problems they encounter, their religious views, their military, and many other details concerning the state of the Covenant Separatists. Most of this information comes from the novels, mostly from Halo: Glasslands. So here is what has happened so far. It has been six years since Thel' Vadam, a.k.a. the Arbiter, attended the memorial which took place in Voi, Africa. Since then the Loyalists and Separatists forces have battled each other in desire to end the Covenant Civil War, also known as the Great Schism. The two sides suffered losses, battle after battle, yet no vision of the end of this war.

All of the species battling each other, battling their once called allies in the alliance known as the Covenant. The Prophets(San 'Shyuum), the religious leaders of the Covenant, that have now gone into hiding, possibly to flee from the Elites that threaten to slaughter them for their betrayal. Rumors have been made that they have finally commenced their Great Journey, though the Elites disregard this rumor and choose to believe that the Prophets ran from the Elites' wrath. The Brutes(Jiralhanae), the savage, arrogant, and aggressive species of the Covenant. The blindly loyal Brutes continue to fight the Sangheili and refuse to surrender. The Brutes, now without the leadership of the Prophets, begin to wage internecine conflicts between themselves, and return to their original savage nature. Though some have remained loyal or surrendered to the Sangheili and willingly worked for them. The Sangheili(Elites), the intelligent, tactical, strong, proud, and agile species that populate the world Sanghelios. These creatures comprise the main military force of the Covenant Separatists that is known as the Sangheilian armed forces. The Sangheili were betrayed by their now former allies, the Prophets, who ordered the genocide of the Sangheili during the Battle of Installation 05. The Sangheili and the rest of the Covenant Separatists have allied themselves with humanity, together these factions killed Truth, and presumably exterminated the Flood threat. The Sangheili have gone into a state of repair on their homeworld because many of the Sangheili have gone into confusion of what to believe in since the Great Journey has been declared as a lie. This has caused a split of beliefs, this split caused the Servants of Abiding Truth to be formed. This faction consisted of a small amount of Sangheili. This faction was eradicated in the year 2553. Though the Sangheili still believe that the Forerunners are gods and that they should worship them but they have no way to "converse" with the gods since the Prophet's were the messengers of the gods. The Kig-yar(Jackals), the bird-like and bloodthirsty pirates. The Kig-yar operated as mercenaries for The Covenant Empire and later the Loyalists. The Kig-yar are used as snipers, light infantry, police forces, overseers, and scouts by The Covenant. The Kig-yar that are not snipers typically use shields that verify their rank. During the Great Schism, the Kig-yar joined the Loyalists. After the Human-Covenant war had ended, some Kig-yar remained with the Brutes while others returned to their pirating ways, either trading Covenant technology with other factions, capturing ships, or retrieving Forerunner artifacts to sell or to improve their own ships. As long as it benefits them economically, Kig-yar will cooperate with any group, even declared enemies of The Covenant. The Unggoy(Grunts), the cowardly, short, stocky, and humorous race. The Unggoy were enslaved by the Covenant. The Unggoy are typically used as canon-fodder by their commanders. Though weak as individuals, Unggoy are dangerous in large groups. The Unggoy are the only species of the Covenant that do not breathe oxygen, instead they breathe methane. This is why the Unggoy have methane tanks along with their combat harness. The Unggoy are at the bottom of the caste system of the Covenant and are almost equal to Kig-Yar in rank. Unggoy and Kig-yar typically despise each other. Usually Unggoy are weak, however, if they are disciplined and trained, the Unggoy could be a dangerous force if well organized. An example of this is when the Unggoy rebelled against the Covenant and even managed to kill an Arbiter. Though the rebellion was put to a halt when the Covenant threatened to glass Balaho, the Unggoy homeworld. During the Great Schism, the Unggoy did not ally with a particular side, they stayed with whoever commanded them, most likely due to the fear of their current commanders. Though the Unggoy who sided with the Sangheili had earned respect, and the Sangheili treated them better. The Mgalekgolo(Hunters) are the bulking, large, and intelligent shock troopers of the Covenant. Each Mgalekgolo is comprised of many lekgolo worms that combine to form a Mgalekgolo, though they could also make another kind of form. These worms could pilot machinery, as seen on the new model of the scarab. During the Great Schism, their was a division of the species, those who joined the Sangheili and those who remained with the Prophets. The split was based on individual beliefs. The Yanme'e(Drones) are flying, insectoid species that served almost exclusively as engineers in the Covenant Empire. They were eventually replaced by the Huragok, and were used as aerial combatants against the UNSC, who are inexperienced at fighting airborne infantry. They became the second Covenant species with the ability to fly. They also joined the Covenant Loyalists during the Great Schism. The Huragok(Engineers) are a peaceful, artificial race created by the Forerunners. Huragok enjoy fixing objects immensely, though they are also peaceful creatures that cherish life. Huragok do not enjoy harming other beings, even killing non-sentient life. After the dissolution of the Covenant Empire, the Huragok dispersed, leaving the Sangheili at a loss without the Huragok's mastery of technology. All of these species were involved in the Great Schism.

Hope you enjoy my new fan fiction.

Differences between same races of Separatists and Loyalists

Separatists Grunts- Standard Infantry- Gold armor, Special Operations- Jet-black armor, and all are well trained and well educated by their Sangheili leaders.

Separatists Hunters- Green armor

Loyalists Grunts- Standard armor that depends on rank, have courage due to the Brutes' threat to slaughter the Grunts for meat.

Loyalists Hunters- Standard blue armor

Chapter 1- Hope

Note: This is continued from the ending of The Return. This story takes place in the year 2559. Also the thoughts of the character have ' instead of ". Example: 'sentences.'

In orbit around the planet Kholo, the Assault Carrier belonging to the Shipmaster was descending near the planet's surface. While on the surface, the Shipmaster had the injured human carried over his shoulder. Banshees and Phantoms flew in the skies, searching for any Jackal or Human ships. The injured human began to moan and grumble in pain.

"Do not worry human, for you shall be healed soon." The Shipmaster said before a Phantom came to transport him back to his ship. The Shipmaster and the human entered the Phantom via gravity lift. In the Phantom the Shipmaster placed the human gently on the floor while the medic came to his aid. The Phantom began flying to the Assault Carrier. The medic began to inspect the human.

"It is critical that this human be healed." The Shipmaster said.

The Elite medic nodded before he continued his inspection. The Phantom entered the bay of the Assault Carrier.

"Get this human to the medical bay immediately." The Shipmaster said.

"Yes." The medic said before he loaded the human on an anti-gravitational gurney and rushed to the medical bay.

'That human must be saved, he is our only hope to renew our faith towards the gods. Faith, the very word that I glassed onto Kholo. I know by renewing my people's hope, that those sins I had committed will be erased. For without faith, without hope, we will not have a purpose. With no purpose, my people face extinction. I will not allow that to happen to my people, I shall find a way to converse with the gods, and this human will show me how.' The Shipmaster thought as he walked towards the bridge of the Assault Carrier. As he walked he looked around, Elites were conversing with each other. Then he made it to the bridge and sat down in his command chair.

"Have our scouts found any Kig-yar or human ships?" The Shipmaster asked.

"Yes, one of our scouts reported that a Kig-yar privateer ship is currently transporting troops, possibly to continue to excavate the artifact." One of the crewmembers said.

"We can not allow that to happen, we must eliminate those ground forces and capture the Kig-yar privateer ship. It might hold some data of how they found this artifact." The Shipmaster said before turning to one of his guards, an Elite Ultra.

"Get Veer, tell him I need to converse with him at once."

"Yes Shipmaster." The Elite Ultra said before he left to get Veer.

Meanwhile in the hangar bay

Veer, a Zealot clad in golden armor, was conversing with an Elite Major.

"I suppose our Shipmaster found an object of great importance, what do you suppose it is?" The Elite Major asked.

"It must be, why else would he have prioritized the protection of this object? It must be some sort of Forerunner artifact." Veer said.

Before they could continue their conversation, the Elite Ultra sent by Veer approached them.

"Veer, the Shipmaster has requested your appearance in the bridge immediately."

Veer followed the Elite Ultra to the bridge of the Assault Carrier. When they reached it Veer approached the Shipmaster and knelt in respect.

"You have requested my presence?" Veer asked.

"Yes, you are to lead a boarding assault on a Kig-yar privateer ship we found, you must capture the Kig-yar shipmaster while our ground forces vanquish the Kig-yar infantry. The Kig-yar shipmaster must be captured alive for us to interrogate it, the rest of the crew must be eliminated. The assault will begin immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Shipmaster." Veer said before he got up and left to his station.

Veer ran to his boarding craft, running pass by the rest of the Elites who were going to their stations to prepare for the assault. Veer went inside the boarding craft accompanied by three Elite Ultras and one Elite Major who was the pilot. The entrance closed. The Assault Carrier began its course to the Kig-yar privateer ship.

"Warriors prepare for combat!" The Shipmaster yelled over the battle network.

The Kig-yar privateer ship was small and less elegant compared to the Assault Carrier, the boarding crafts were launched while the Separatists Phantoms transported infantry to engage the Kig-yar ground forces. The Kig-yar privateer ship fired its four pulse laser turrets at the Assault Carrier, but was ineffective due to the Assault Carrier's shield. The Assault Carrier returned fire and used a few of its own pulse laser turrets to disable the privateer ship's weapons. Veer's boarding craft successfully attached itself to the Kig-yar ship. The entrance opened, Veer and his fellow Elites jumped out of the boarding craft.

"Veer, retrieve the Kig-yar shipmaster so we may depart while the rest of our forces dispose of the crew." The pilot said.

Veer looked around and strangely, there weren't any enemies. Veer looked outside a nearby window and saw Separatists forces overwhelming Kig-yar forces. The rest of the boarding crafts were successful in boarding the Kig-yar ship. Veer turned from the window, pulled out his energy sword, and led his Elites, who were armed with plasma rifles, into the ship. Veer led his forces into a narrow hallway where three Kig-yar armed with carbines were defending the ship. Veer ran to them as his shields absorbed the shots, he slashed two of them with his energy sword before he began to choke the other. The Kig-yar tried to pry Veer's hands off his neck as he was mercilessly choked, but to no avail. Two other Kig-yar armed with plasma rifles entered the hallway, but they were quickly killed by the Elite Ultras. Veer released the Kig-yar he was choking, the Jackal tried to crawl away to safely before he was killed when Veer stabbed the Jackal with his energy sword. They continued through the hallway until they entered the hangar where several Elites engaged Kig-yar forces.

"Let these Kig-yar feel our wrath my brothers, leave none of them alive!" Veer yelled.

The Elite forces quickly defeated the remaining Kig-yar forces.

"Stay here, I will capture the Kig-yar shipmaster myself." Veer said to his squad.

Veer continued to the bridge. The door opened, and the Jackal shipmaster jumped out and attempted to kill Veer with an energy cutlass. Veer dodged his attack. The Jackal attempted to stab Veer, but Veer grabbed the Jackal's wrist and pushed the Jackal to the ground. The energy cutlass fell across the room. The Jackal tried to get up but Veer grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Attempt to resist, and I will not hesitate to take your life." Veer said threateningly, knowing the Jackal would care for his own life.

Veer turned the Jackal around and restrained him.

"I have captured the Kig-yar shipmaster, you may come and take him to the Assault Carrier." Veer said to his squad.

The Elite Ultras came and took the Kig-yar back to the boarding craft while Veer searched the bridge. Veer looked around until he noticed a tentacle behind a column. He pulled out his energy sword and carefully approached the unknown creature behind the column. Suddenly, Veer heard a whistle, a that instant Veer knew what it was. He deactivated his energy sword and looked behind the column, it was a Huragok.

"Shipmaster, I have made a remarkable discovery." Veer said over the battle network.

"What did you find?" The Shipmaster asked.

"A Huragok."

"A Huragok, wonderful, this day has truly been a victory. Have you found anything else?"

Veer approached a nearby panel. The Huragok went to the panel and activated it, a holographic projection appeared. The projection looked similar to a planet.

"What is this?" Veer asked the Huragok.

The Huragok led Veer to another panel, it contained Forerunner glyphs that Veer understood.

"A shield world?" Veer asked.

The Huragok whistled in glee.

"Shipmaster, it seems that the Huragok knows the location to a shield world, it is possible that more Huragok are in it." Veer said.

"Good, now bring the Huragok and the Kig-yar back to the Assault Carrier." The Shipmaster said.

'I have been informed that the human is healed and ready for interrogation. Now we are ready to use all of this data for our advantage, and discover what these humans were excavating. This is a great victory indeed.'

Please review or comment on my writing or the story-line. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Interrogation

Chapter 2- Interrogation

The Shipmaster's Assault Carrier and the now-captured Kig-yar privateer ship hovered in Kholo's atmosphere. Multiple Banshees and Phantoms secured the area in order to make sure there were no surviving enemies. Veer walked down the corridor of the privateer ship. The Sangheili troops were throwing aside the bodies of several Kig-yar to the walls to make room. Veer walked back to his boarding craft. The Sangheili Ultras had the Kig-yar shipmaster restrained. Veer was followed by the Huragok who paid no attention towards the dead bodies of the Kig-yar. Veer approached the Sangheili Ultras who waited patiently at the entrance of the boarding craft. The Sangheili Ultras were surprised to see a Huragok. The Kig-yar Shipmaster began to hiss in anger.

"Silence you wretch!" One of the Sangheili Ultras yelled at the Kig-yar.

The Kig-yar Shipmaster obeyed, supposedly terrified that the Sangheili would kill him if he did not silence himself.

"All forces evacuate this vessel, we have what we require." Veer said over the BattleNet.

"Let us leave." Veer said as he, his troops, the Huragok, and the captive Kig-yar Shipmaster left aboard the boarding craft. Veer looked out the boarding craft, the rest of the Sangheili forces were evacuating the privateer ship in their boarding crafts as well and were returning to the Assault Carrier.

"Shipmaster, what are we to do with the privateer ship?" Veer asked over the BattleNet.

"This." The Shipmaster said.

Veer was confused until he saw a plasma torpedo fire from the Assault Carrier. The light blue plasma torpedo struck the ship's hull and caused a massive explosion which destroyed most of the ship. The small remaining section of the ship was in flames as it crashed down to the surface.

"Such an amazing sight." One of the Elite Ultras said looking at the bright red flames that engulfed the remains of the privateer ship.

"Yes, and a similar fate awaits the Jiralhanae." Veer said.

All of the boarding crafts returned to the Assault Carrier. Veer, his Ultra Elites, the Huragok, and the Kig-yar shipmaster, who was restrained by the Ultra Elites, exited the boarding craft. As other Elites exited their boarding crafts they began to roar in victory, greeting each other, and discussing how the battle was simple.

"Take the Kig-yar shipmaster to the brig, he will be interrogated after I bring the Huragok to our shipmaster." Veer said.

"Yes, your Excellency." The Ultra Elites said before they took the Kig-yar shipmaster away.

Veer led the Huragok to the bridge of the Assault Carrier, as they were walking through the ship, most, if not all of the soldiers aboard gazed in awe at the sight of the Huragok. Finally, they reached the brig where the shipmaster patiently awaited their return.

"Shipmaster, as you requested, I have brought the Huragok." Veer said kneeling down in respect.

"Well done Veer, this discovery will ensure your honor. But, perhaps there is still more to this victory. Veer, how would you like to assist me in renewing our faith?" The Shipmaster said.

Veer raised his head in confusion. The Huragok floated aimlessly around the bridge before an Elite took it so its data could be extracted.

"Renewing our faith?" Veer asked, confused.

"To renew our peoples' faith in the Forerunners, without faith, we face extinction; we must bring faith to our people, to show them that the Forerunners are still our gods even though the Great Journey is false. So, will you aid me in my quest for faith?" The Shipmaster asked.

"Of course sir, I shall follow your lead in your quest." Veer said.

"Good, now I shall go talk to the human." The Shipmaster said.

"Shall I accompany you?" Veer asked.

"If you wish." The Shipmaster said as he descended from his command chair and left the bridge to go to the medical bay, followed by Veer.

At The Medical Bay 

The Shipmaster and Veer entered the medical bay. The Elite medic accompanied the human, who was impatiently awaiting an explanation. The Shipmaster approached the human. The Shipmaster knew the human was getting impatient as he stood there with his arms crossed, yelling at the Elite medic for answers.

"Where am I?" The human yelled.

"Silence yourself! The Shipmaster will explain everything to you as soon as he arrives." The Elite medic said irritated by the human's child-like behavior.

"Well, I'm sure as hell getting tired waiting." The human said.

The Shipmaster approached the human as Veer followed behind. The Elite medic knelt in respect.

"Is this your Shipmaster?" The human asked.

"Indeed, I am." The Shipmaster said.

"I guess I could finally get an explanation."

"My apologies Shipmaster, it seems that this human lacks discipline." The Elite medic said as he stood up.

"It is alright. Now human tell me, what were you excavating on Kholo?" The Shipmaster asked.

"Wait, were still on Kholo, aren't we?"

"Yes human."

"Well, I guess since you saved me, I owe you. My name is Zachary Williams, leader of the UNSC science team Zeta. My team and I were ordered to excavate an area on Kholo that contained Forerunner artifacts."

"What Forerunner artifacts?" The Shipmaster asked.

"We don't know for sure, we believe it's some sort of Forerunner facility that contains a monitor."

"An Oracle." Veer said in amazement.

"Such an amazing discovery. But, we must discuss with our leaders before we take any actions." The Shipmaster said.

"Should we establish a connection with Sanghelios?" Veer asked.

"Yes."

"So, what do I do?" Zachary asked as Veer left to establish a conference with the separatists' leaders.

"Well, I suppose we will call upon your human forces to bring you back to your planet." The Shipmaster said.

"No way."

"What?" The Shipmaster asked surprisingly.

"You saved my life, and for that you have my thanks. But, I owe you a lot and I'll help you by coming along and telling you all I know."

"Well, it seems you do have some discipline inside of you. But, we cannot afford to have someone dragging us down."

"Don't worry, I'm from the Corps, give me a gun and I could handle myself."

"Very well, you may assist me in my mission." The Shipmaster said before Veer entered the Medical Bay.

"Your Excellency, our leadership awaits your arrival in the bridge." Veer said.

"Good, now I shall return in a moment." The Shipmaster said before he left to the bridge.

At The Bridge

The Shipmaster began to talk to the holograms of Thel 'Vadam (The Arbiter) and Rtas 'Vadum about his new discovery.

"Noble Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum, I have promising news." The Shipmaster said.

"What is it?" Rtas 'Vadum asked.

"With the human's assistance, I have discovered that the humans were excavating a Forerunner facility located on the planet Kholo. My troops have also captured a Huragok that the Kig-Yar pirates had captive."

"Promising news indeed." Rtas 'Vadum said.

"Noble leaders, I ask for your permission to infiltrate the Forerunner Facility and then to infiltrate the Forerunner shield world."

"No, if the either of the Forerunner structures would contain the parasite, we would be risking the chance of another Flood outbreak." Rtas 'Vadum said.

"But, your Excellency, surely you understand that this is a very successful discovery. This is a chance to renew our faith in the Forerunners and to use these newly discovered structures against the Jiralhanae."

"He is correct." Thel 'Vadam said.

"But, what about the parasite?" Rtas 'Vadum asked.

"Surely Shipmaster you would need someone who is experienced with the parasite to assist you. So, I will send Rtas 'Vadum to aid you. I will also contact the humans to receive their survivor." Thel 'Vadam said.

"Noble Arbiter, the human has requested that he accompany me on my mission."

"Well, if he desires, he may come with you on your mission. But, I will tell the human leader, if he allows it, then the human may accompany you."

"As you wish." The Shipmaster said.

"Now, farewell my brothers, and good luck." Thel 'Vadam said before his hologram vanished.

"Now, Shipmaster I will gather the fleets and travel to Kholo at once. Then, we will discuss our actions." Rtas' Vadum said.

"Very well."

"Good, farewell." Rtas 'Vadum said before his hologram vanished.

The Shipmaster left, leaving his Elite guards to protect the bridge.

Meanwhile in orbit over Sanghelios

Many fleets were in orbit over the planet Sanghelios, the homeworld of the Sangheili and a capital of the Covenant Separatists, protecting it from any dangers, such as the Covenant Loyalists. The Fleet of Retribution, which consisted of the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent, twelve CCS-class battlecruisers, and twenty agricultural support ships began to depart from Sanghelios along with the Fleet of Righteous Purpose which consisted of one Assault Carrier, nineteen CCS-class battlecruisers, and twenty five agricultural support ships.

In the cargo bay of the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent

Usze 'Taham, in his dark crimson Assault Harness, and N'tho 'Sraom, in his blue Combat Harness, were helping other troops prepare for the departure. Several Sangheili were going to their stations, preparing just in case they encountered any conflicts on their mission. Many Separatist Unggoy and Mgalekgolo were doing the same.

"All personnel prepare for departure to Kholo in exactly ten minutes." Rtas 'Vadum said over the intercom.

After Usze 'Taham and N'tho 'Sraom finished loading supply cases with weapons they began to converse.

"Well, it seems this war will end soon, with this new discovery and the Jiralhanae fighting against each other, it is only a matter of time before we eradicate those who are loyal to the Covenant Empire." Usze 'Taham said.

"The faster this war ends the better. I would finally like to put an end to the Jiralhanae's nonsense." N'tho 'Sraom said.

"All personnel prepare for departure in exactly five minutes." Rtas 'Vadum said over the intercom.

"We should help the others prepare instead of conversing." Usze 'Taham said.

"As you wish." N'tho 'Sraom said as he followed Usze 'Taham to help the other soldiers prepare.

Five minutes passed and the two fleets made a slipspace jump to Kholo.

Well this is the end to this chapter. Sorry for the long time it took to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review on my story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
